I am the Nightmare
by kenzafrenz
Summary: Ty's changing, he knows that much. The craving for death and the intent to kill is growing so much stronger every day, and he knows he can't control it any longer. Will he be able to pull through?


Cold rain poured tirelessly on my roof as I looked out at the vividly purple and red sky. Though it was night, it was strangely very bright, and no stars twinkled above me. Lightning cracked, and white light danced across all of my surroundings for a split second before returning to their normal colors. The windows were a canvas being painted with the horribly red tears the clouds cried. I reached my hand forward, stretching it out and then clamping it up in a fist, my nails digging into the palm of my hand. Was this even real? It felt like it. I studied the indentations my nails made and then with my other hand touched the skin. Suddenly, my hands grew to resemble talons and my arms were a dark purple, but soon after I blinked the illusion of it all faded.

A bizarre, blinding light steadily glowed from the depths of the dark forest surrounding my house. I was compelled to reach out to the lime green color that stood out against the brown, dying trees. So I took a cautious step down the stairs of my porch, the floor board giving an ominous creak. Two more steps and my feet were in the sticky mud. I slowly walked across the yard, almost in a trance. My eyes were completely fixated upon the light coming from the forest, growing brighter and stronger. I started to briskly jog, then run as fast as my legs could move, dodging branches and roots on the ground. I soon came to a stop, finding the source of the emitting light. I panted and bent over, my hands on my knees.

The ground shined and sparkled like a bright emerald. Soon, there formed a gap and something terrible molded out of the mud and grass. It bubbled and grew to resemble a humanish form, hardening as it took shape. My eyes grew wide at the surprising morph, but I chose to stay put because of the curiosity that stirred within me. A body formed, along with a head with the most unusual features. Twisted horns grew and curled around the head, while the ears it formed were pointed and elvish. Though, while all of this happened, this creature and I stood our ground. It stopped molding, the dirt finally hardening completely. Suddenly, a light that resembled the form of a heart near its chest glowed and exploded into a variety of bright colors. It spread quickly, almost in a vein like form. Little strands of bright red, yellow, blue, purple, and green flooded the body to give it life.

I looked straight into the firework like figure's eyes, red as a drop of blood. It stared back at me with hatred, the fire practically burning in its eyes with a passion for my death. A scythe materialized out of nowhere, the monster grabbing it with its disgusting hands. I however, was defenseless. It snorted and pawed at the ground with its hooves, ready to charge at me. I turned my head to the right; there was nothing but the browning leaves on the ground. To the left, there was a small, shiny object that caught my eye. If only I could reach it without this creature ramming me...

Taking my chances, I lunged for whatever this thing was down toward the ground. Its ears pricked at my sudden movement and its nostrils flared, clouds of heat escaping them with every breath he took. It ran at me with such incredible speed, no way could it be something mortal. Just as I landed on the ground, hitting my head, the thing pinned me to the ground with a suffocating force. My mind went hazy and my vision blurry as I gasped for breath. Then, I remembered the object next to me. Breathing hard as this inhuman being tried to crush me, shaking me, I grabbed the object. A knife. Just as the scythe pressed against my neck, just as I was about to actually die, I stabbed it hard, right where the glowing heart is. Not blood, but rose petals gently floated out of the wound. Pulling the short blade out, I pushed it back in with all my might, adrenaline pumping through me.

His grip loosened, and the scythe slid out of his hands and onto the ground. His body fell on top of mine, limp and heavy. I took the blade out of his flesh, more rose petals falling out, and threw it. I tried to push it off me, but it literally turned into "dead weight." I tried again, this time turning to the side to roll it off me. Oddly, the body started to turn black, into nothingness. The neon colors that decorated its body swirled around and were getting sucked out of it, being replaced by nothing but darkness. The rose petals that surrounded us set aflame and all burned, as the body also soon caught fire. I panicked, thinking that this flame would burn me also, but was mistaken as it traveled over my body harmlessly. The coal-black being was swallowed up and became ash, giving me the chance to get up and out of the mud.

I stood up, shaking. The adrenaline rush was gone, leaving me only with the thoughts of fear and guilt. I just killed this thing. I killed it. My heart pumped faster and I started to get dizzy again, my vision becoming blurrier and blackened at the edges. My body swayed and I clung to a tree, hoping it would help steady me. Though, I realized, this tree wasn't a tree. I stuck to its sticky bark like it was tar and screamed. Its branches came to life and waved about, one of them finding my mouth to shut me up. It coiled around me like a snake and squeezed me until I turned a different color. My heart pounded at a thousand miles per second and my lungs burned, screaming for air. As I lost all hope, as I thought it was all over, I woke up.

My pajamas and bed sheets were soaked through with sweat, and my heart was pounding right out of my chest. I quickly eyed the window, thunder clapped and lightning streaked across the sky. The alarm clock read 11:11. My eyes drooped heavily, not having the energy to keep open much longer. Being too tired to care about anything, not even the thought of another nightmare, I laid back down and shut my eyes. The rest of the night was dreamless, and peaceful.


End file.
